This invention relates to a golf training aid which visibly displays a golfer's body weight distribution at several critical times during a drive swing.
As is well-known, maintaining consistency from swing-to-swing, during a golf game, is important to player proficiency. One contribution towards consistency of swings relates to developing, through practice, consistent weight distribution or, more accurately, predictable changes in weight distribution, at certain critical times during the golfer's swing. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a golfer with a means by which the golfer can visually observe his weight distribution during practice swings. Through sufficient practice in attempting to obtain a predetermined weight distribution, the golfer's swing, and the results produced by such swing, may be considerably improved.
The measurement and visual display of the changing weight distribution during a practice swing, which simulates an actual game swing, is difficult. Moreover, it is difficult for the golfer, who is concentrating on the positioning of his body, the club, the ball, etc.--in connection with a swing--to simultaneously observe measurements of the changing distribution of his weight during a swing. Thus, the invention herein is concerned with a simplified, relatively inexpensive, apparatus and method which will detect and visually display the distribution of the golfer's weight at certain predetermined times.